warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jayfeather
Style Concerns *The section in Long Shadows needs improvement I think I fixed it enough, I added a bit more important info to it. Riverpelt[[User talk:Riverpelt|'Heart of Amber']] 18:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *''Night Whispers'' needs to be expanded. His picture is lacking stripes. He looks gray with smudges of darker gray. Also, he has longer fur, when he has shorter fur. That last part makes absolutely no sense at all. A tweak week is being issued in which we'll take care of all the images that need changes, but here is not the place to discuss the character's art Night Fall 06:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, SORR-RRR-RRRY. Hollyleaf Does anyone else suspect Hollyleaf isn't dead and that she just left the Clans? I don't think she's in the Dark Forest. I totally expect her to come back. Moontail1598 01:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC)\ Of course she's not dead. But let's discuss this on Hollyleaf's page. Ahem, we don't know if she's alive or not. Also, while it could be likely Hollyleaf could end up in the Dark Forest, it is very unlikely, because she believed she was truly following the Warrior Code, like Ashfur or Mudclaw.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 23:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Try to take therioes like that to the forums or even her own talk page ~Grizzlyclaw~ Charart It says that Graystripe has a scar running down his flank. When it's got a source, I could edit his charart and make one. ZorthHighly Explosive 21:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Usually those sort of things (anything about the charart of the article) are done during Tweak Week, but you could ask PCA if you could change it quickly. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 22:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I thought this was JAYFEATHER'S talkpage? EarthbenderTawny Style! 02:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I think that was a typo. :3 Talyn09 02:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Graystripe has nothing to do with this, and Charart will fix this. It is not needed on this talkpage. 02:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) They mean Jayfeather. I reread The Fourth Apprentice and when Breezepelt attacked him, he gave him a scar. Someone should add that to the Charcat. -Daisypetal 12:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to later, but I have to wait to join project Char-art. :( Talyn09 16:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Ceremony? Should we list his apprentice ceremony, like when he became an actual apprentice? Or since that was spread out too much should it not be listed. EarthbenderTawny Style! 02:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hm... I don't know why it isn't in there already, as cats should have all of their ceremonies. If you have a book reference, you can go ahead and add it in. :D 02:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. SOMEONE ERASED EVERYTHING! Someone erased eveything on Jayfeather's page and put "Hi! evil laugh" This is horrible! Is there any way to restore the page to it's full contents? Moonstar123 00:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No It is still there! Quickheart Whoa. This same thing just happened to me with Leafpool's page! One minute everything's gone, and the next it's all back!! What is going on??? Moonstar123 01:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It is just a vandal, it can be undone easily, don't worry. Sandy (rollbacker) or anyone else can fix it. 01:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait do you have to be a rollbacker to fix it because i was the one who fixed it XD.--Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 01:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Funny Quickheart Good for you Mossleap :D Moonstar123 14:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah good job Mossleap :) Cinderstar36 15:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to be a rollbacker, but if someone makes several edits, and you have to go undo EVERY edit, it would take forever. But the rollbacker can fix it with one click. :3 And what's funny, Quickheart? 15:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well it wasnt that hard XD but I didnt want to just let it sit there so I un-did it. ;3--Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 15:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Um, not to cause alarm, but I heard there was a Holly Wiki thing ('m new, so don't flame me) that was against the Warriors Wiki. Do you think it might have been their fault? Again, not to cause alarm, but it is possible.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 00:03, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm a former Holly Wikian myself and am here to say that Holly Wiki has been deserted for 3 months now. Dustpelts That is off-topic. There was no need to say that, Dustpelts. -- 16:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Another vandalisation! Someone wrote that his mate was "The stick" and I had to erase it... Can we do something so that only registered users can edit it? -Daisypetal 12:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Because not only unregistered users are vandals, I don't think that would be fair, but unfortunately I can't do anything. But good job on erasing errors anyway. :) 21:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I have to laugh at the StickXJay thing. That's a weird vandal.Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Deleted page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO THE F**** DELETED JAYFEATHERS PAGE?!?!? - 20:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Gingertail, calm down. Vandalism is easily reverted, which I've already done. Instead of just posting the obvious on his talk page, why not undo the edit? 20:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :And please, do watch your language. This is a site that is kept at PG at all times. 15:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Not all sites are kept PG. There are titles of movies that have cuss words in them, though I won't list them. And let's face it, some people are just plain rude.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 00:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but this site is PG. This is unlike other sites. 16:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Confused!! Ok ok! I am confused every 1 says him and Willowshine are going to have kits together but thats impossible they live to far away! Adderpaw 08:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Casual conversation belongs on the Off-wiki Forum. 16:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) hey jayfeather whats up? i'm RavenpawXD :Seriously? I know your joking, but you are wasting space on this talk page. This page is not for joking. 15:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Adderpaw, I've had people look this up so I'm pretty sure it's true but, um, Jayfeather and Briarlight are to have kits. I know, I know, Briarlight's supposedly isn't able to have kits because of her injury, but Jayfeather, now I don't for sure but I think that Jayfeather falls in love with Briarlight because she will have been in the medicine cats den for so long. 19:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle This is off-topic, as it isn't really contributing to his page. Please take this to the forums. 03:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Willowshine In an Erin Hunter Chat, she said there may be a forbidden love between two medicine cats. *hint hint =D* JayXWillow is the most possible, if you think about it. 02:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Um... this is pretty much off topic ._. Even though I like JayxWillow. 21:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Take this to the forums. Is that too much to ask? And Jayfeather x Willowshine isn't the only option, if you think about it. But take that to the forums, too. Koisplash 06:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Tigerstar? Brambleclaw? Hawkfrost? HI! Um, how is Jayfeather realated to Tigerstar or Brambleclaw? Since last time I checked Leafpool and Crowfeather never really were related to them and so it just does not make since. Please help me here! =D Sorry about the spelling mistakes. 15:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Leafpool and Crowfeather never relate to Tigerstar but Jayfeather does because in the series Power of Three, i think in the first book, Tigerstar tries to manipulate Jayfeather (Jaypaw then) through flattery, but Spottedleaf comes to bring him to beck to StarClan, and thats when he is told that his destiny is to be a medicine cat. Also in Omen of the Stars Jayfeather wants to spy on what Tigerstar is doing through Ivypaw. Brambleclaw, on the other hand, was Jayfeathers supposed father. It connects but not very much and thats also with Hawkfrost. Jayfeather guessed that Tigerstar couldn't manipulate all these cats by himself so he needed help, and Lionblaze and Jayfeather guess it must be Brambleclaw's half-brother. Hope this helps! Atelda 16:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Redtail, Jayfeather's great-grandfather, is Leopardfoot's brother. Leopardfoot is Tigerstar's mother. And, Brambleclaw and hawkfrost are Tigerstar's sons, but I'm assuming you already knew that. 16:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay! Thank you very much now it makes since! ^_^ By the way, I love everybody warrior names! =D 14:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Family Squirrelflight is Jayfeather's mother, Leafpool is his mentor. Tigerstar is his grandfather and I'm pretty sure there are a some more mistakes. Please correct me if I'm wrong. 22:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No, if you've read ''Sunrise, ''you'll find out that Leafpool was both his mentor, and his mother. Squrrelflight was just his aunt. Tigerstar is one of his distant uncles, too, or something like that. 03:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME UNDERSTAND Ruby??? Ok First of all in the little thing where it says he related too it says hes related to Ruby BUT scourge AND socks were here brother so why arent the listed down there??? and i have something else to share in snowpaws Biography or something like taht it says she ate A poppy seed where it says in Bluestars Prophect she ate two.... Both Scorge, Ruby, AND Socks are in his list of family members. It also says on Snowfur's page that she ate TWO poppy seeds. Besides, why are you talking about Snowfur in Jayfeather's page? 03:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC)